memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dreadnought (episode)
"De-linking" a Reference Currently, the name Cameron in the references section here links to the actress who played Ensign Kellogg on TNG. Actually, in this episode, the reference to 'Cameron' is to a name that Samantha Wildman was considering for her then-unborn child, whom she believed to be a boy. I'm not sure how to fix the reference. Change it to a redlink that says 'Cameron (name)' or what? - Bridge 18:24, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't even know if it should be linked to anything... except maybe Naomi, and then make reference to the name there. That's just me though. -- Sulfur 18:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I think I've straightened this out now. I created a new page called Cameron (name) and linked the reference on this page to that instead of to the Kellogg actress (who had nothing to do with this episode). - Bridge 19:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Episode music I just watched this episode again, and I am virtually certain that in the final seconds, as the ship is flying toward the camera and the names of the producers appear, a few notes of the DS9 theme are played. This would seem to make sense given the context of the episode, but it could be considered subjective -- maybe someone else who heard it wouldn't think it was DS9-like at all. :If it's as subtle as you mention then it's not worth mentioning at all since very few people would have caught on and based on that it was probably not intentional. I'll give the episode a go anyway and see what I hear. – Morder 00:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) If very few people would have caught on, that means it was not intentional? I don't really understand that reasoning. But if it's true (that it is the DS9 music), then I think one can say with a fair degree of certainty that it was indeed intentional. I see it as similar to the closing moments of "Cause and Effect," when a few bars of the original series' theme are played over a shot of Captain Bateson's Bozeman. And even if it's subtle, it's no more so than the supposed irony inherent in Mrs. Q's telling B'Elanna in "The Q and the Grey" that she admires Klingon females (the irony being that the actress who played Mrs. Q, Suzie Plakson, also played a human-Klingon hybrid, K'Ehleyr) -- and that got mentioned in the article for that episode. :I understand your statement but my point was if it was intentional then it should be included, however, if you can't prove it then it doesn't really belong since the subtlety could be just simply a few notes are the same and nothing more. – Morder 03:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Listenting to the music, I can absolutely agree that the final 9 notes in "Dreadnought" are exactly the same sequence as the first 9 notes of the DS9 opening credits (when the comet flies in). Also makes sense, as the final words spoken in the episode are Janeway saying "Let's bring our crew home". It would be a cool nod, but as we don't have proof for that, it could just be two people hearing things. If you can, do listen at the last few notes of Dreadnought, though, and you'll hear the reference. --Jörg 05:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I finally got around to listening to the show. You're absolutely right about the notes. They sound very much like the intro of DS9. If they're accidental well...I highly doubt it. – Morder 06:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd just like to point out to you guys that the Santa Barbara Studios who rendered this episode's comet aka Q(uinn)'s prison had already rendered the above-mentioned comet in DS9's opening credits, acompanied by this music theme. Though in my opinion this does support that possibly it is meant to be some kind of reference, it still is nothing but guessing, isn't it...?!--Unrock Silvana 23:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Naomi's name In the background section, it's stated "When discussing names for both the doctor and Ensign Wildman's unborn baby, it is strongly implied that the sex of the baby is male. Ensign Wildman later gives birth to a girl, Naomi." Actually, in episode 2x21 "Deadlock" when asked by Janeway if she had already thought of a name Wildman says "Not yet. I really thought it would be a boy" (at 18:20 minutes in my version). If we comment on the unexpected gender at all, I suggest we reference to that episode. Shouldn't we? --Unrock Silvana 11:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Removed comment Removed the following comment as uncited speculation. *Paris' comment about bombs talking in the third person (and arguably much of this episode) is possibly a reference to the cult classic sci-fi movie Dark Star, in which a member of the crew holds an extended philosophical discussion with a bomb in an attempt to convince it not to explode.--31dot 11:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Just removed it again. Still uncited speculation.MajorTom1 10:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC)